memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Missing articles
I’ve found a few articles to be missing, plus there are a couple of things I think need clarifying/amending. To whom should I present these, and how? --Archer4real 12:59, 22 July 2009 (UTC)--Archer4real 12:59, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean by "missing"? As in they haven't been written, or they have been but you can't find them? As for things that you feel need to be clarified, the best thing to do would be to either bring it up on the appropriate article's talk page, or to just do it.--31dot 13:01, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :There are no authorities here whom you need to request permission from to do something, this is a community project where decisions are arrived at by consensus.--31dot 13:02, 22 July 2009 (UTC) The articles are missing in that they’ve not been written. I’m not entirely sure how to “do it” and am disinclined to try, preferring to point things out instead.-- 13:10, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::There's not really anyone who does "work for hire", so to speak. Articles get written when someone is interested in researching the topic and, well, writing something about it... :) You could of course just let us know which "missing articles" you found here, but that won't get them written any sooner. You can also try to "build interest" for these topics, by finding other articles that reference it without linking it, and then adding a link to the unwritten article there. If you do so, please do with some modesty, not by excessively changing dozens of pages at once. -- Cid Highwind 13:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the advice, here are my observations: There’re no articles for Milani (Teplan citizen who had a child) or plaxan sensors (sold by Neelix to the Ogla). TNC doesn’t redirect to tri-nitrogen chloride. I think you should disambiguate between Almack and Almak. doesn't identify Galyn Görg at the end. After Gowron speaks of “taking fifteen Vorcha-class battle cruisers … to soften Twelfth Order’s defences”, he names a General someone – no article I’m afraid. So there you are. Not earth-shattering (or Vulcan-shattering if you prefer ;-)) but worthy I feel. I’m not expecting anyone to break his/her back, but do you have “to do” lists? As I said unfamiliarity with Wikis (and lack of confidence) prevents me taking action.--Archer4real 09:57, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::Milani? Erm... where's that name from? The Teplans were in , but the mother there was named Ekoria, and her husband was never named. I don't recall another baby in that episode offhand. In the case of the disambigs and the missing actress, you can suggest those on their talk pages in future rather than creating a new forum discussion. sulfur 13:17, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Trevean says, "Bring Milani's child to me" - to misquote the Doc in Projections,"Check the show, it's there"! ;-) Can't supply the exact time due to DVD player probs.--Archer4real 16:37, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Dala's species I have not found an article on the unnamed species Dala, Zar and Mobar were members of. If it exists, it should at least be linked from those three pages. If the age does not exist, I propose that it should be named "Dala's species" if created, as she was the most notable and was shown more as opposed to her two business partners, who had a significantly smaller role in the episode .-- 'Forerun'' ''' 23:24, 2 August 2009 (UTC)